


Rest

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Late Night Conversations, Sleeping Together, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Takes place several weeks after the events at Mount Weather. A tentative peace exists between the Grounders and Skaikru. They, along with Sinclair, Raven, Murphy, Lincoln, Octavia, and the others are working to continue to establish a life on Earth. Clarke is still gone.While gathering additional supplies from Mount Weather, Abby and Sinclair discovered a secret passageway that leads to an exit on the northwestern side of the mountain. Per Lincoln, this area is feared by the Grounders.Marcus, Abby, Lincoln and Octavia would explore the area. Although concerned for Lincoln’s safety, it was agreed that if it was safe, Lincoln and Octavia could remain there while Marcus and Abby would return to Arkadia and begin the process of moving everyone else.Once through the tunnel, the foursome split up. They carried supplies and camping equipment knowing they would not make it in and out in a day’s time.So far, their journey went without issue….that is until Marcus and Abby found themselves in the midst of an unexpected snowstorm in need of shelter…..





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for these characters and this world. Let's see how it goes...
> 
> I don't own them!

Marcus walked a few steps behind Abby content to allow her the lead. If they were in the woods that surrounded their camp, he would have insisted on leading, knowing the potential grounder danger that lurked in the shadows. But here, in this land beyond the evil of the mountain, the air was different. It felt calmer here. They felt it the moment they exited the dank tunnel carved under the mountain.

Although Marcus was initially against Abby coming on this expedition, his doubts disappeared as he watched the stress of the last few weeks wash off her body as she took in the beauty and peace the wilderness offered them. He realized that since they landed on earth, Abby had been nearly trapped at camp caring for the others. Any of her excursions into the land beyond their new home were always under duress. This trip, although full of uncertainty and potential danger, was the best medicine for her. And if he were honest, for himself.

The events at Mount Weather drew them closer than they’ve been in years. And not just as co-chancellors, but as friends and as something else that he knew she was not ready to label. And he would not push her. He was content to stand by her side as her friend, as someone who cared for her more than words could express, and who needed her more than he had ever allowed himself to need anyone. If the closest of friends was all they would ever be, Marcus would accept that. He’d rather Abby be in his life then not at all. 

The truth was, he hurt Abby and her family with his pragmatism and stubborn beliefs that he was right both on the arc and shortly after they landed on earth. He’s worked hard to be different, to shed that cold and seemingly unfeeling head of the guard on the arc and be the man that his mother and Abby knew he was inside. 

Unbeknownst to Abby, Marcus leaned on her to teach him. To teach him how to not only open his eyes and ears to the plight of their people, but to open his heart and to see that life was not always black and white. She was his light through the darkness, a light he nearly lost at Mount Weather, one that he knew he would give his life to protect. 

At the end of the day, as much as he worked to earn the trust and respect of their people, he knew that Abby was their heart and soul. She was the one that everyone looked to for guidance on all matters. 

And that is what exhausted her in these weeks after Mount Weather. She was there for everyone who needed her after that ordeal. He was grateful she leaned on him for support and guidance, but he sensed there was a lot more going on inside of her then she let on. Marcus secretly wondered if that was why she pushed so hard in joining them on this journey. She saw it as an escape and maybe as a way to search for Clarke.

Clarke. Abby had not mentioned a word about Clarke since Bellamy told her she left camp. 

Next to his mother, Abby was the strongest woman he knew. Determined, bright, witty, and stubborn as all hell. Not to mention compassionate, genuine, giving, and beautiful. So incredibly beautiful both inside and out. But she was hurting and for the life of him, he did not know how to help her.

So caught up in his thoughts about this incredible woman walking in front of him, he collided into her, not realizing she stopped.

“Abby, what is it?” Marcus asked, steadying them with his hands.

He saw her faced lifted to the sky, eyes closed, and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. He looked up, only to close his eyes after a snow flake struck it. Rubbing the moisture away, he looked down at her, warmth filling him as a bright smile crossed her face.

“I’m catching snowflakes! I remember learning about it in life skills one day.” 

Marcus laughed. Placing his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them. “I think you were the only who paid attention in that class.”

Abby turned to him. “We weren’t supposed to be here, but as a little girl, I always hoped that we would.”

Marcus ran his hands down her back then, pulling her into a hug. Abby wrapped her own arms around him, resting her head against his chest. They stood still for a bit, feeling the beauty of the snow fall on and around them. Allowing the pureness of the precipitation to cleanse them.

After a few moments, Marcus opened his eyes, noting the change in the intensity of the snow. 

“We should get moving and find some shelter. This doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon.”

Abby pulled away from him then, taking his hand as he lead the way further into the woods. Unfortunately, the further they walked, the heavier the snow fell. Just as Marcus was ready to say he would pitch the tent, Abby pulled away from him.

“Abb…”

“Shhh,” he heard her whisper. Closing the gap between them, he looked in the direction she did. “Do you hear that?”

Marcus shut everything out and focused. At first, he did not hear anything, but just as he was about to turn away, he heard it too.

“That, did you hear that?” Abby turned to him.

Marcus nodded, again taking her hand, headed towards the noise. “It sounds like a dog barking.”

Abby smiled at him, “I’m not the only one who paid attention in Earth Skills.”

**  
After walking a few more minutes, they stopped again, noting the barking grew louder. 

“Marcus, is it a good or a bad thing that the dog is barking?”

Understanding her point, Marcus pulled his gun from his holster, and removed the safety. They then continued forward, stopping again when the source of the barking blocked their path. The dog however did not attack, but moved forward, barked, and then retreated.

“I think it wants us to follow,” Abby quietly stated. 

So, carefully, they took off after the animal, following its lead. Eventually, they came across a cabin with a wraparound porch. The dog waited for them at the side of the house. 

“Why don’t you go up and get under cover. I’ll check around the house.” Marcus told her. Knowing she was about to argue, he pulled her now thoroughly drenched and cold form to him. “Please Abby, see if the door is unlocked. If it is, go in and get warm. I will join you in a few minutes.”

“What if there is someone in there?” 

He handed her his gun before pulling out the second one he stored in his bag. “The safety is still off. You remember how to use it? Like I showed you?” 

She nodded. Marcus squeezed her arm. “Good. Go on up, I’ll look around here and then I will join you.”

She acquiesced and headed to the steps. He watched as she tried the door, feeling relief when the door easily opened and she stepped inside. 

“There’s nobody inside,” she popped out to tell him. 

“Good. Put the safety back on the gun.”

“Be careful Marcus. Please.” 

He nodded and then followed the dog around the back of the house, gun drawn in front of him. 

Finally, his leader stopped over something that was on the ground, something that was quickly being covered with snow. As Marcus approached, he realized that something was a person, most likely the dogs’ owner. The person was dead, although Marcus could not determine how.

He looked at the furry creatures’ saddened face, kneeling down to be at its level. “I’m sorry my friend, but he is gone.” 

Seeming to know the meaning behind his words, the dog looked back to the man on the ground before sitting next to him. Marcus looked around, noting a large storage room of some kind off the side of the house. He quickly got up and moved to the door of the dwelling. The door easily opened, revealing two vehicles inside. One was a jeep, like the ones they took from Mount Weather. The other was smaller and lower to the ground. There were handle bars, a seat, and instead of wheels, two long, but slender slats, that slightly curved in the front.

Although curious as to what this vehicle was, he was more interested in moving the dead body inside the building and joining Abby inside the hopefully warmer cabin. Quickly, he moved back to the body, located his arms, and began to pull. He initially startled the dog, wondering if he would now try and stop him. But, he didn’t. “I’m going to move him, okay? Keep him out of the snow.”

The dog again seemed to understand, trotting alongside of Marcus as he pulled the stilled body into the garage and found a tarp to cover him. Standing, he looked at the strange vehicle again. The word snowmobile then popped into his head. Is that what it is called? Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he decided he could figure it out later. For now, they needed to get indoors. Marcus and the dog exited the room, with Marcus closing and latching the door. He then turned towards the steps that he just watched Abby climb.

Marcus stopped when he noted his four legged companion did not follow. The animal instead stared at the now closed and locked doors. Marcus whistled, gaining the dogs attention. “He will be okay,” pausing and then continuing, “Come on, I bet your hungry. Let’s go see what Abby found.”

Marcus turned and continued to walk to the steps, smiling when he heard the quiet patter of four feet hit the steps behind him. 

**

Entering the small abode, Marcus was first struck by the warmth of the place. In the few minutes that he was outside, Abby managed to start a fire in the fireplace and lit a few candles that were scattered throughout the room. 

The room was fairly decent in size, with a kitchen, a couch and arm chair and two little rooms off to the side. By the door, he noticed Abby’s coat hanging on one of the pegs, along with her hat and gloves. Her boots were now placed by the roaring flame to dry. Following suit, he placed his coat and other accessories next to hers. He also removed his boots, struck by the size difference between his and her boots while simultaneously loving how they looked next to each other.

Their furry friend quickly brushed past his legs, locating a warm spot in front of the fire place.

“Abby?” Marcus called, realizing she was not in the room. He walked further into the room, first warming his hands over the fire and then sitting to pull off his drenched socks.  
One by one, he pealed them off, again groaning at the pain he felt there, hoping he did not have frost bite. 

“Marcus! Are you okay?” 

She came from behind him, quickly kneeling in front of him when she noted the redness of his feet. Without waiting for a response, her warmed hands took one foot and slowly rubbed them, forcing his blood to circulate. He leaned back on the chair, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth return to his tired body.

“Better?” 

“Hmm….” Marcus hummed.

“What did you find outside?” Abby asked as her ministrations continued with his other foot.

“I’m guessing the owner of the house. There’s a supply shed next to the cabin. I moved the body there and locked the door behind to keep any animals away.”

“How did he die?”

“Hard to tell. By the feel of the body, he’s been dead for a while. I’m guessing our friend over there stood watch, keeping any unfriendly animals away.”

Abby turned to the dog curled up on the floor, observing them. She could now see that its fur was a mixture of grey and white spots and he had the sharpest blue eyes she had ever seen. “It’s a husky.”

Marcus pulled his foot from her hands and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Let me guess, animal identification class?”

Abby gently swatted his shoulder. “Stories from my grandpa.” She looked back at the dog. “I wonder what her name is.”

“Maybe we can find something around here.” It was then that Marcus took in Abby’s outfit. Oversized sweater that covered nearly all of her petite frame, rolled up sweatpants and enormous socks. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Abby smiled at him. “I needed to get out of those wet clothes. I found these in the bedroom. Along with a working shower!” Abby stood up and then pulled Marcus up. “I pulled some clothes out for you. Go take a shower and get warm Marcus. I’ll get some food for the husky and put something together for us.”

“What about you Abby? You can shower first. I’m okay.”

“You have the red sore feet. Now go, I can take one after we eat.”

Never one to pass up an even luke warm shower, Marcus said nothing further, disappearing into the bedroom.

**  
About a half hour later, Marcus felt clean and more importantly, warm. He saw that Abby hung her clothes up on the racks located in the bathroom, so he again, did the same.

As he moved to exit the bedroom, he spotted her, pouring some kind of red liquid into two cups on the table. Leaning against the door jam, he crossed his arms and watched her. He was again struck by her relaxed face. As if sensing his presence, she looked up to him.

“What?”

Marcus pushed himself away from the door, closing the space between them. “Nothing. You just seemed content, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

The look on Abby’s face told him she knew he was full of shit, but she opted to not call him out on it. “I found some wine and pasta. And some dog food for our friend over there. She was pretty hungry.”

Marcus pulled out a chair at the table for Abby to sit before taking his own. “How do you know it is a female?”

Abby shrugged. “She trusted you to take care of her best friend and to follow you in here, knowing you would keep her safe. I’d say that makes her a smart female with fabulous taste.”

Marcus felt his heart swell, face flush. “Maybe it is a he who recognizes an amazing woman when he spots one.”

And then it was Abby’s turn to blush. “Well whatever the sex, I think we’ve found our newest resident.”

They then dug into dinner, neither realizing just how hungry they were. After a few moments of comfortable eating silence. Abby sat back, as she slowly sipped her wine.

“Were you able to radio Lincoln and Octavia?”

“Yes. I let them know we were caught in a snowstorm, but found shelter for the night. They actually located a discarded, but working vehicle along an abandoned roadway. They opted to camp by the vehicle for the night and will head out first light.” 

“Good.”

“The connection was not strong though. Hopefully this storm will clear out and we’ll have better reception in the morning.”

Abby nodded and they finished their dinner, teasing each other about the tidbits they remember from that Earth Skills class and other silly childhood memories.

**  
Marcus insisted he would clean up so Abby could take a shower. After he finished, he poured them each an additional glass of wine, placing them on the table behind the couch. He then sat down, looking around at the simply decorated cabin. He wondered who this person was and how they were able to have working water and other amenities when there was nothing around. They were miles from Mount Weather and yet, it seemed the resident of this cabin lived fairly well.

The site of their boots sitting side by side in front of the fire caught his attention. His mind returned to the woman who lived in his dreams and comforted him after his nightmares. Even when she didn’t realize that was what she was doing. They’ve shared plenty of meals together, worked late into the evening only to fall asleep together on the couch. And yet, now, now is the first time where he honestly found himself believing they could have more, could be more. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Abby gently asked.

 

Not wanting to reveal the full nature of his thoughts, he decided to broach a topic that entered his mind earlier that day. “You know that I was against you coming with us, not because I thought you couldn’t handle it, because God knows you can handle pretty much everything thrown at you and then some. I just didn’t want you to be hurt or disappointed.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” Abby asked, confusion written all over her face as she sat next to him. And then she studied Marcus, recognizing his hesitation. “You think I wanted to come with you so I could also search for Clarke.”

“You haven’t talked about her recently. I wondered if maybe you were ready to start looking for her.” He picked up his cup, gently swirling the warm liquid around, hoping that he did not venture into a conversation that would send their very comfortable situation into a tail spin. 

“Clarke will come home when she’s ready.”

“Abby…I know you miss her and are worried about her.”

Abby turned her body so she could completely face him. Resting her elbow on the back of the chair, she cradled the side of her face in her hand. “I am worried about her, that’s true, but honestly Marcus, I’m also furious with her. And in many ways, I’m relieved that she did not stay with us after Mount Weather. I feel like if she did, I would have said things that I would never be able to take back.”

Inching closer to her, Marcus stretched his arm back across the coach, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. He remained silent, allowing her to gather her thoughts and the time to decide whether or not she wanted to share them with him.

“You know, Clarke was always closer to Jake then to me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, we had our moments, but Jake could never do wrong in her eyes. And if I was mad at him, Clarke was mad at me.”

Abby felt Marcus flinch to this statement, though he said nothing. “What?”

“From my perspective and I think others on the arc, you always seemed like a genuine, happy family. It just, I don’t know, surprises me that you and Jake fought.”

“We were happy, but we had our share of issues too Marcus. Neither of us were perfect. We disagreed on plenty, challenged each other on more than one issue, including how we parented Clarke. 

I know Clarke felt as though she could not stay in Arkadia and face all of us after the nightmare of Mount Weather. And my God Marcus, that is exactly what Jake would have done. He would have left because he believed that it was better for everyone to not see him, when in reality, it doesn’t make things better, only worse. I tried to teach Clarke that if you make a decision with the information you have at the time, you need to own it, right or wrong, not run from it, but face it head on and deal with the consequences. 

After Clarke learned that I and not Wells told Jaha about Jake’s plan to inform everyone on the Ark about the supply of oxygen, she wouldn’t speak to me. She punished you and Jaha, and me, especially me for the death of her father. Not once has she looked at Jake’s role in all of this.  
At the time that he was floated, all I could think about was the loss of my husband and of our life together. But in the moments after, all I felt was anger. Anger at Jake because he knew that if he made that announcement, he would be floated and he would not have to deal with the consequence of that choice. He would not have to look at any of us. 

He always told me I was the strongest person he knew and that I could handle anything. That I didn’t need him or others to get through. He was wrong Marcus. I do need people just as much as anyone. And in that time, I needed my husband to stay and be my husband. I needed him for once in our lives together to listen to me, to you, to anyone, and look for a better way to solve the problem.

And what did Clarke do? She listened to Lexa and allowed the bombing to take place at TonDC and then asked me to not tell anyone that she knew. Marcus, she thought that by taking just five minutes to talk with you and Indra that that meant that Bellamy would be discovered at Mount Weather. She didn’t even consider the fact that the grounders have people in the woods all of the time, and maybe, just maybe, one of them would have discovered the bomber. Instead, she allowed of your lives to be in danger and then ran away.”

“Abby….”

“No, do not defend her. That is what she did. I nearly lost you Marcus. We nearly lost you. I know you do not see it, but our people do need you. They rely on you, on your courage, your strength, your ability to navigate your way through even the most complicated of situations. 

And for what? In the end, Lexa still betrayed her, us at Mount Weather. Bellamy, Raven, Wick, they risked their lives to help all of our people and when the time came, Lexa walked away. We held up our end of the agreement and she made a deal with the enemy that tortured them for years. And I am pissed at Lexa. Clarke trusted her, we trusted her, and she betrayed us. She put Clarke in this position. Our people helped hers and that is how she repays us?

You have no idea how angry that makes me. And when all is said and done, Clarke left without even saying goodbye, without even knowing if I was okay. Her own mother.”

With his free hand, Marcus gently wiped the tears away from Abby’s face. He then took her other hand in his, before placing joined hands on his thigh.

“I know what that decision cost her Marcus, I do and as her mother, I hurt for her. But, I can’t reconcile how she can sit in judgement with the decisions we made and make similar decisions and not see the parallel. I know you told me it is what she learned from us on the Arc. But aren’t we supposed to learn from both our own and others mistake? Isn’t that how we grow and change into better people?

Does she see that Marcus? Does she recognize that her choice was not any different than ours? And that in some ways, it was worse because she didn’t consult anyone? All this time, she’s wished that Jake was alive instead of me, and for what? Because she knows that in the end, he would not be mad at her, because he would have played it the exact same way.

Now, I know I’ve also made decisions without thinking, I know that Marcus, but I did not run from them, not once. I just, I look at Clarke and other than the physical resemblance, and I wonder who she is. Where did the sweet, artistic, honest, and curious girl go? I know being on Earth changed all of us, but at the core, we are still fighting for a reason to continue living.

So no Marcus, I didn’t come out here looking for her because in all honesty, I’m not ready to see her. I know in my heart that Clarke is resilient. I know that wherever she is, she is okay and that I will see her again. When I do, my mind needs to be in a better place than it is now.”

Abby sat up, wiping the new stream of tears that gently fell down her face. Although it felt good to share those thoughts with Marcus, it also made her realize just how exhausted she was.

“I think she gets that from you. Her strength and her courage. I also believe she will find her way back Abby, she will find her way back to you and will find a way to make amends for her decisions. She will because in the end, she is still very much your daughter. And even if she is more like Jake, if she was closer to Jake, she still wants you to be proud of the woman she is and the woman she has yet to become. She loves you Abby, maybe more than anything in the world, even if hasn’t always felt like it.

“You think so?” 

Pulling her towards him into a hug, “Yes.” he whispered.

That is how they remained into later hours in the evening, lying on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms, listening to the crackle of the fire intertwined with the light snores of their furry companion.

**  
Marcus awoke to Abby’s body react to a slight shiver. “Are you cold?”

“A little.”

Marcus turned and noted the once raging fire had dwindled down. “I’ll stoke the fire and get it going again.” 

Begrudgingly, Abby moved out of the comfort and warmth of Marcus’ arms, so he could tend to the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her enter the bedroom. A few logs later plus an additional match, the fire once again roared to life. Marcus stood and turned, as he heard a groan, a crash and a slew of curse words filter through the bedroom door.

About to see what happened, Marcus stopped when he saw Abby attempting to yank the mattress through the door way.

Rushing to her side to help, “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing? We can’t very well sleep on that couch comfortably Marcus. I thought we could move the mattress out here and place it in front of the fire.”

Stopping her movements, “Abby, you can stay out here in front of the fire where it is warm, I can stay back here.” 

“It’s freezing in that room Marcus.”

“I’ve slept in cold places before.”

“That was when we did not have a choice.” She continued to move the mattress leaving him no choice but to help. Eventually, they were able to place the mattress on the ground. Abby grabbed sheets and other blankets that were placed on a different chair and made up the bed. She then crawled under the covers, while he watched. Noticing she left an additional blanket on the couch, he moved towards that, unfolding it as he shuffled his way between the mattress and the couch, preparing to lie there.

Just as he sat down, he saw her turn to him and watch. Through the light of the flames, he spotted amusement on her face.

“Marcus Kane. Are you nervous about sharing a mattress with me?”

“I want you to be comfortable.” 

“We’re adults Marcus. I think we can handle it. We would have shared the same space if we pitched a tent in the woods.” 

“But we don’t have to share sleeping space now. I just, I don’t want you to feel, uncomfortable…” his voice trailed off. 

“We shared a bed before.”

“We were kids then.”

“We trusted each other then, we trust each other now,” Abby countered.

“It’s not the same Abby….” Abby knew it wasn’t. Then, they were truly children. Marcus’ father had just passed away due to illness. He was inconsolable. He disappeared at the news of his father’s death. Although everyone searched for him, nobody could locate him. Abby however knew where he would be.

Her parents assured Vera he would be okay and would reveal himself when he was ready. Vera however still worried if he was safe and insisted on a search party. In reality, he was in Abby’s room, curled up under her covers. When the adults were not looking, she quietly tip toed into her room, careful to close the door behind her. She climbed into bed, pulling the covers over them before wrapping her arm around Marcus, holding him throughout the night as he cried.

Neither of them realized that much later that evening, Abby’s mom checked on her sleeping daughter, not surprised to see her childhood friend beside her.

“You’re right, but I trust you Marcus, I trust you more than I trust anyone, just as you trusted me then,” (pausing), “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t feel comfortable.”

It was only then that Marcus slid under the covers with her, pulling them over them like she did all those years ago. And although he did not wrap his arm around her, he did not resist when she did it for him. As they snuggled into each other, absorbing the warmth of the fire, of the wine in their system, and of each other, both drifted off into a peaceful and much needed sleep.

**  
Marcus awoke to Abby’s warm breath on his face and a chill in the air. He slowly opened his eyes, wondering at what point in the night they wound up facing each other, with his arm loosely draped over her hip. 

He took that hand and gently pushed the now loosened strands of hair that fell on her face, and pushed them behind her ear. He paused as he saw her eyes slowly open.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t meant to wake you,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” her now wide opened eyes connected with his. 

“You cold? I can start the fire up again.”

But she nodded no, “I’m perfect right here.” 

It was then that he felt her arm wrap around his waist as she snuggled closer to him. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in, I don’t even know how long. You?”

Letting out a contented sigh. “Best night sleep in my entire life.”

“Marcus…,” she pulled back to look at him. One look at his face, at the pure honesty and openness in his eyes, she knew it to be true. The depth of his feelings for her were laid out, right there in front of her. It didn’t frighten her because her feelings matched his. And if she were honest, if they weren’t both so exhausted, the night would have consisted of less sleep.

She placed her hand on his cheek, pulling it toward her. He closed the distance and just as their lips were about to meet, a third party intervened.

They both laughed at the feel of dog tongue and saliva interrupted what would have been the most intimate moment they shared to date.

“It seems someone needs to use the bathroom.” Marcus stated as he moved to get up, with Abby following. “I’ll let him out and then get the fire started again.”

“I’ll make us some coffee and figure out something for breakfast.” 

They separated then, Marcus moving to pull on his now dried boots while Abby padded into the kitchen. As she pulled out some coffee mugs and filled a pan with water, her movements were stilled when she felt Marcus’ arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her against him.

“I meant what I said. I’ve never slept better than that.”

She then turned, so she could wrap her own arms around him. Pushing herself up on her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before dropping down to her flat feet, “I haven’t felt this rested or at peace in a long time.”

He leaned down, pulling her towards him, his lips making contact with hers for the second time. Just as they moved to deepen the kiss, Marcus’s knees went out from behind, knocking him off balance.

Still wrapped in each other’s arms, they looked behind them. Standing there was a very impatient dog. “You know, I still think he’s a male and is jealous of my kissing the most beautiful woman in the sky and on earth.” Marcus stated while petting the dogs head.

Running one hand down his cheek, “I still think she’s a female who is tired of waiting.” Smiling at him, Abby pressed one more kiss to his cheek before pushing him towards the door. “Go, a cup of coffee will be waiting for you when you come back.”

Smiling at her, pulled on his coat, and opened the door, letting the cold, yet fresh air in. Abby watched them exit and then continued to put together their breakfast.

Looking out the window, Abby was happy to see the snow slowing down and the skies clearing. As much as in this moment she wanted nothing more but to stay there with Marcus, they had a responsibility to continue on their quest to help their people. 

As the water warmed for their coffee, Abby wandered around the room. The man who lived there did not have much in terms of personal affects. Some books that looked like they had not been touched in years. One in particular struck Abby’s interest. The larger book appeared to be a binder of sorts, full of maps of the area. She kept that out for them to review after breakfast. 

Further wandering around, opening of additional drawers, and the discovery of other documentation revealed a connection between the man and Mount Weather. Abby peeked at the water on the stove and saw the water was ready. Placing her deeper search of the bedroom on hold, Abby moved to make the coffee. 

She then pulled out a box of cereal and emptied the contents into a couple of bowls. As she moved to locate a few spoons, she heard the door open behind her. Without looking, “Marcus, I think the guy worked for Mount Weather. I found some documents in his desk drawer that state he was an employee.”

Turning to see him shed his coat once again, she placed a bowl of water and some more dog food on the ground for the dog. “There is a watch tower further away from the house. Maybe after breakfast and the snow breaks, we can take a look.”

“Okay. In the meantime, there is a binder over there full of maps of the area. That should help us navigate our way around.”

“And Abby, you were right. Our friend is absolutely a female.”

Raising an eyebrow at him….”And you know this because?”

“I peeked. So seeing as we cannot locate her name, perhaps we should call her something other than dog.”

“How about Blue?”

Marcus smiled at her, as they both looked at their newfound friend. “Blue it is.” 

**  
By the time they finished eating and cleaning up, the snow stopped and the clouds cleared. Blue led the way up the steps to the platform of the tower. Once they reached the top, they entered a small room through a hatch. After Marcus helped Abby through, they both noticed the now discarded radiation suit and helmet. 

“I wonder if the owner rushed down the steps in a hurry, forgoing the suit, because he saw something while up here,” Marcus stated.

Abby moved outside, grabbing a pair of binoculars along the way. Marcus followed her. “What do you see?”

“There is a perfect view of Mount Weather,” she said as she handed the device to Marcus. “I wonder if he spotted the explosion that Wick and Raven caused, and ran out in an effort to alert them somehow.”

“You can look at the body, see if he died of radiation exposure. That would answer that question.”

“Isn’t it interesting that the people who lived here were impacted, but not Blue? Yet, we saw other animals that were. Maybe Blue, like the grounders developed a natural immunity to the air. She seems like the perfect watch / guard dog.”

“Seems plausible.” Marcus stated while looking around the area with the binoculars. Abby followed his motion, looking out as far as her eyes would allow. She stopped when Marcus did. “Abby, look.”

He handed the glasses to her, standing behind her, so he could direct her line of vision. “Marcus?”

Further in the land lied a large body of water, surrounded by an open shore and grasslands. Beyond that open space appeared to be full of different dwellings. How intact they were was difficult to see. Turning to him, “How do we get there?”

“I think there is way. But first, we need to find Lincoln and Octavia. Let’s pack up and get out of here.”

Marcus turned to leave, stopping when he saw that Abby did not immediately follow. “What is it?” 

She turned to him and smiled. “It’s nothing. Let’s go.” She moved, but he stopped her. 

“What Abby?”

“I know we need to go, I do, it’s just, this, you and I being here alone together, it’s been nice. Restful. I haven’t felt this at peace in a long time. I worry that we won’t have a chance to feel this way again. At least, not for a while.”

Marcus pulled her into his arms and held her. With his head tucked into the crook of her neck, he gently placed a series of kisses on her neck, making a path to her cheek, finally arriving at her lips. Once there, he placed three light kisses on her lips, before deepening the final one.

Moments later, pressing their foreheads to each other, Marcus spoke. “There’s nothing I would like more than to stay here with you, but we have responsibilities to our people. We now know there is peace to be found beyond the events of Mount Weather. Last night and this morning, we experienced that and I don’t know about you, but it makes me even more determined to find it for our people. And with that, we will have it too. But for now,” placing their now joined hands over her heart, “we hold onto the peace that now lives here, between us and we don’t let it go.”

With that, Abby kissed him again, under the now crystal clear sky, with the freshly fallen snow sparkling in the sunlight.

“When we get back to Arkadia, will you move in with me?” Abby asked.

“Abby…”

“When was the last time we slept in our rooms? Do you remember?”

“No.”

“Me neither. We don’t retire to our rooms Marcus, we stay together in the conference room or the dining hall or medical or your office area. We fall asleep there on tables or chairs, but always together.”

“We’ve had a lot to deal with Abby. It was just easier to handle all of that at night.”

Pulling away from him a bit, “Do you not want to stay with me?”

“I do. I just…I thought that maybe you did not want to go back to your room because of the memories you had there.”

Placing her hands on either side of his face, “Marcus, Jake is gone. And yes, I miss him, I’ll always miss him. He was my husband and an enormous part of my life for a long time. But I haven’t avoided our room because of memories of him, I’ve stayed away because I want to be wherever you are.”

Leaning their heads together, Abby continued, “Last night, I know we slept better because we did not have any emergencies wake us, but it was also because I was in your arms. I relaxed because I felt warm and safe and cared for.”

“You are Abby. I need you to know that you will always be safe with me. And I want this, I want more nights with you like last night. And if you are ready, then yes, I’ll move my things in with yours.”

Kissing him one last time. “Good, now, let’s go find what we came looking for.”

“A new beginning?”

Taking his hand as he once again helped her down the first step, “A new beginning.”


End file.
